In some known systems, objects may be tracked using a laser Light Detection And Ranging (LIDAR) system in conjunction with a video system. Some such known systems may be complex and difficult to use. Additionally, in some such known systems, the video system may require light in order to detect the object to be tracked. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.